A Bridge That's Burning
by writingforthemoney
Summary: She won’t allow her self to step on a burning bridge, that’s why she hung the phone up in tears after telling him her hearts deepest secret. ANGST ALERT! Review always welcome! New chapter-also READ "Summary of Love"
1. Bridge that's Burning

**A Bridge That's Burning**

_**Written By: **writingforthemoney (Tied) 1/5/07_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. 'A Bridge That's Burning' is by Julie Roberts._

_**Summary:** She won't allow her self to step on a burning bridge, that's why she hung the phone up in tears after telling him her hearts deepest secret._

_**A/N:** ANGST!!! ANGST!!! ANGST!!! And the song isn't exactly in the correct order._

* * *

_You know I almost didn't answer  
But I just had to see  
If you were really still with her  
Cause this won't work until you're free_

Looking at the display of my cell phone I sighed deeply, not knowing whether to answer the ringing or not. I hadn't yet admitted it to myself, but I thought somewhere deep down, I'd always known. Telling him was something that wouldn't happen, and couldn't happen; that is as long as he was with _her_. This is the reason, I suppose, that I answered the phone; to see if they were still together.

Of course he never had any intention of anything I hoped he might. He didn't feel for me the way I felt for him, or the way he felt for her. But I couldn't help the flicker of hope that came every time his form could be seen walking my way, or every time the caller ID read his name.

Sighing I spoke into the receiver, "Brennan."

"Hey Bones, what are you doing?"

'_Thinking about you and me…her no where in the picture.'_ I thought, before voicing a lie, "Trying to get some work done, why?"

I heard him chuckle, "As always."

_I won't step on a bridge that's burning  
I won't dare to cross that line  
Don't get me wrong, it's not you  
It's just something I can't do  
I won't step on a bridge that's burning_

There was a long pause; I wasn't for sure if he was even on the other end. "Booth?"

"Yeah?"

I rolled my eyes, "Is there a particular reason why you called? Do we have a case?" I hoped not, I didn't want to spend anymore time with _them_ tonight.

"No, no case. I just called to see if you were hungry. I was stopping by Wong Foo's, wondering if you wanted me to bring you some?"

I snorted a silent laugh_, That would mean you'd have to come up to my apartment. That would mean that knowing you, you'd want to stay and eat with me. That would mean that knowing myself, I'd want and let you stay with me until way into the night, as we always lose track of the time when we're together. All that would mean that, no matter how hungry I am, and not only for food; that, no, you couldn't bring me Wong Foo's_. The thoughts I wasn't able to voice to him.

"Bones? Wong Foo's?"

His voice broke me from my reverie, "Uhm," I sighed for the thousandth time that night, "No thanks Booth, not that hungry." I lied.

"Oh," I tried not to let my heart flutter at the disappointment I heard in his voice, "Well, I just rented some movies, wanna watch one with me. I can bring my portable DVD player, since I'm guessing you still haven't gotten a TV." He laughed.

_Must be another lonely night  
No, I won't let you stop by  
You can't convince me to give in  
Don't even ask me that again_

My heart wasn't acting rational, my head was barely being logical; both saying that watching a movie wouldn't be that bad, but then my heart tinged with a slight pain…_She had to work tonight that's why he's asking. It's not because he wants to spend time with me…He's lonely, and I'm always alone. How thoughtful Booth! _I controlled my cynicism in my answer, "Booth, I really need to finish this," I paused trying to think of something, "paperwork."

"You're lying," I could almost hear the charm smile; I just knew he would be giving me if I were with him because he knew that with that smile I'd do just about anything he asked. I was glad that I wasn't with him, for he'd be coming with me in a heartbeat, and we both knew it.

"I'm busy Booth! I don't have time to watch movies, which I probably won't even understand. You won't have any fun, or be able to enjoy the movies, what with my constant questions and analytical mind." I tried giving him the best excuse.

I heard him sigh, "Bones I know for a fact that you don't have any work, tonight." He would now have his charm smile cocked to one side in a smirk.

"What makes you think that I'm not working?"

I asked the question; I should've seen the answer coming.

"Cam told me!" He said with a voice of victory; never realizing that that was the roll of the die that cost him to lose the game.

_I won't step on a bridge that's burning  
I won't dare to cross that line  
Don't get me wrong, it's not you  
It's just something I can't do  
I won't step on a bridge that's burning_

I was … furious … Cam told him! "Fine I'm not working." I resigned, "But I still don't want Wong Foo's. I still don't want movies!" I took a deep breath, not even realizing what was coming out of my mouth until it was too late, "Go find Cam! See if she wants your company!"

"Bones!"

"What Booth!?" I said a little too sharply, I suppose.

"What's your problem!? We always eat Sid's and watch movies! What's with you tonight!?"

I had had it, I couldn't hold it back any longer, "No matter how rocky it may be, you and Cam have a relationship! So stop being friendly with me!"

I could tell he was a little shocked that I knew of their relationship. "How long have you known?" His voice calmer and quieter; and if I let my heart read into it, it told me that he seemed guilty and regretful.

My voice was also calm and quiet, but my attitude still rested in the same spot, "You may be the people person but I _know you_ Seeley!"

_Seeley! Where the hell did that come from?_ I scolded myself for the use of his first name. _Keep it_ a little_ bit professional!_

_I won't step on a bridge that's burning  
And I won't dare to cross that line  
Don't get me wrong, it's not you  
It's just something I can't do  
I won't step on a bridge that's burning_

"Listen I'm sorry I never told you, I just… I don't know why I didn't tell you…wait, what makes you think it's rocky?"

"Booth, you call me almost every night wanting to eat Wong Foo's or watch movies. If you weren't having trouble, you'd be calling her, not me."

A long silence followed, only to be disrupted by his questioning voice that also ignored my explaination, "Why do you want me to stop being nice and friendly with you?"

I snorted and until I heard it come out of my mouth I thought I was only thinking it, "It causes false hope."

"False hope? Hope for what?" His voice, I couldn't decide if it was mocking me or really knew what was going on in my head.

I sighed, "I've got to go. See you tomorrow Booth."

_Don't get me wrong, it's not you  
It's just something I can't do  
I won't step on a bridge that's burning  
_

I had my finger on the 'end' button when I heard, "Temperance!"

I had figured out that that was his secret to getting things out of me, especially when he mixed my name with a charm smile formed on his lips. "What?" I answered quietly.

"I give you false hope? For what? How?"

_Believe me this ain't no fun  
Waking up with just the sun  
Though when you're still with someone_

I let out a deep breath, rolling my neck letting it land on the couch cushion behind my head, as I closed my eyes and answered, "Yes you give me false hope. You call me. You bring Chinese food, sometimes without notice. You rent movies. You patiently explain the pop-culture references. You let me hug you when I get scared. You're my 'knight in FBI standard issue body armour' as Angela says." I swallowed, "And I like it. All of it...and I think…I think…" I couldn't breath, "I'm … I'm falling in love with you." After the word 'falling' came out of my mouth, I knew that I had let my voice drop. He couldn't hear the most important part of the confession.

I heard his breathing catch, as if sensing almost hoping I'd said certain words. "You think you're what, Bones?"

"I'm falling in love with you Booth!"

"Tempe…" He'd never called me that before, I felt a tear crawl down my cheek at the name my brother had first given me.

_I won't step on a bridge that's burning  
And I won't dare to cross that line  
Don't get me wrong, it's not you  
It's just something I can't do  
I won't step on a bridge that's burning_

"As long as you don't try bringing me dinner and movies, I'm fine. We are partners first, friends second. And that's that." I paused in an attempt at keeping my tears from falling; it was no use. "You have Parker. I have World War II victims." The tears fell faster and I could tell they were having an affect on my voice. "You have Cam. I have Iron Age skeletons. You have a life. I have," I paused to laugh silently, "I have bones." I swallowed hard, "Go to Cam. Tell her to quit working tonight. Tell her you want to watch movies with her, and eat with her." I couldn't believe I was doing this. But maybe he'd realize that when Cam wouldn't quit work, as I knew she wouldn't, that I was the one he needed, not her. "_She's_ your girlfriend, _not _me. And until that's rectified, I can't do this anymore." I had to pause, before my tears became even more evident in my voice, "I _won't _do this anymore. I won't step on a burning bridge." I wiped the tears that where streaming down my face and pushed the red 'end' button.

_You know I almost didn't answer  
But I just had to see_

**THEND**

**

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! I realize that she's a little out of character, but I liked the song and it seemed like a good way to show her feelings. And yes I do like writing song fics, if anyone has noticed, I write a a lot of them... and I have plenty of other ieas for song fics, so get ready for more._**

_**Tied**_


	2. Hanging By a Moment

**Hanging By A Moment**

_**Written By: **__writingforthemoney (Tied) 1/8/07_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing but the plot. 'Hanging By A Moment' is by Lifehouse._

_**Summary:**__ He's listening to her anger and realizes at her confession that his moment has arrived but he's hanging from it and isn't sure how to get himself down._

_**A/N:**__ Booth's POV. A little Angsty. A little Fluffy. Can also be seen in "Summary of Love" with an additional chapter to start with._

_desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you_

I was on my way home when I decided that I'd call her and ask if she wanted to eat or watch a movie. So when I picked up my phone to call and she answered, she seemed a little … distracted. She says that she's working but I know otherwise, however I smile and play along with her. "As always."

I thought about the woman on the other end of the line and about how she made me crazy, no one has ever made me feel this way before. Not Rebecca, Tessa and especially not Cam.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I faintly heard my name and realized that I hadn't said anything else to her. I give her a monosyllabic reply and she asks laughing a bit. "Is there a particular reason why you called? Do we have a case?"

_I really just wanted to hear your voice and know that you were okay_. "No, no case. I just called to see if you were hungry. I was stopping by Wong Foo's, wondering if you wanted me to bring you some?"

_forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now_

She never answered me so I tried once more, "Bones? Wong Foo's?"

I knew she was lying when she told me that she wasn't hungry, she hadn't eaten anything in almost two days. So I tried a different angle, "Well, I just rented some movies, wanna watch one with me. I can bring my portable DVD player, since I'm guessing you still haven't gotten a TV." I laughed.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Her answer seemed to be underlined with controlled cynicism, "Booth, I really need to finish this," she paused and he knew she was trying to think of what she was pretending to be doing, "paperwork."

"You're lying," I smiled my charm smile, almost out of habit; I just knew that if I were with her it would work because that smile could make her do anything I asked. If she'd been with me I'd be heading to her apartment with her without a second thought, and deep down I knew that we both knew that.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you_

"I'm busy Booth! I don't have time to watch movies, which I probably won't even understand. You won't have any fun, or be able to enjoy the movies, what with my constant questions and analytical mind."

I sighed at her attempt of getting out saying that she wouldn't understand anything and that I wouldn't have fun because I'd have to explain things to her, but what she didn't know was that even when we were arguing, fighting or what-have-you I was happy, and having fun, simply because she was with me. "Bones I know for a fact that you don't have any work, tonight."

"What makes you think that I'm not working?" Came her smart retort.

Something in me told me not to say it but I ignored it and told her how I knew that she wasn't working. "Cam told me!"

My voice sounded a bit cocky, I hadn't meant for it to. I guess this was the cause of her anger, "Fine I'm not working." She sighed, "But I still don't want Wong Foo's. I still don't want movies!" The next words she said made me angry not to mention surprised that she had said it, "Go find Cam! See if she wants your company!"

"Bones!" I shouted at her. Had I ever shouted that way at Bones?

"What Booth!?" Her tone was also sharp.

_there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else_

I had had it with this attitude; she had been getting this way around him and especially around Cam. He was going to find out why. "What's your problem!? We always eat Sid's and watch movies! What's with you tonight!?"

"No matter how rocky it may be, you and Cam have a relationship! So stop being friendly with me!"

I was more than little shocked that she knew of our relationship. "How long have you known?" My voice calmed down; I was a bit guilty, if I admitted it to myself.

Her attitude remained but her words were quiet, "You may be the people person, _Seeley_ but I know you!"

_She called me, Seeley! Wow, she's upset!_

"Listen I'm sorry I never told you, I just… I don't know why I didn't tell you…" I stopped, "What makes you think it's rocky?"

She then told me with a truth that cut me to the quick, "Booth, you call me almost every night wanting to eat Wong Foo's or watch movies. If you weren't having trouble, you'd be calling her, not me." Unfortunately she was right.

I didn't know what to say to that so I asked, "Why do you want me to stop being nice and friendly with you?"

I heard an almost laugh, followed by something that sounded like a thought instead of a statement, "It causes false hope."

My mind was reeling I didn't know what that meant; I sure as hell knew what I hoped it meant though! But I wasn't sure…this was Bones… she could sometimes confuse me. "False hope? Hope for what?"

My question was answered with her trying to get off the phone.

_desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you_

I didn't know what to do, so I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Temperance!"

Her reply was in a saddened quiet voice. And then I again asked, "I give you false hope? For what? How?"

As she answered my breathing quickened, "Yes you give me false hope. You call me. You bring Chinese food, sometimes without notice. You rent movies. You patiently explain the pop-culture references. I think…I think…" She was having trouble breathing and honestly I couldn't blame her, for so was I at the rest of her statement, which the last of fell on deaf ears. "I'm … I'm falling…."

I stopped breathing for about a millisecond to think of everything that had happened in the matter of a few sentences, and at all the possibilities of her last words. "You think you're what, Bones?"

"I'm falling in love with you Booth!"

I felt my heart flutter, "Tempe…"

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

She then however, turned on us, and on any chance of their being an 'us' in the very near future. "As long as you don't try bringing me dinner and movies, I'm fine. We are partners first, friends second. And that's that. You have Parker. I have World War II victims. You have Cam. I have, I have Iron Age skeletons. You have a life. I have bones." I wanted to hold her in my arms, "Go to Cam; tell her to quit working tonight. Watch movies with her, eat with her. _She's_ your girlfriend, _not _me." The harshness in her voice cut me in two. Did she really think she had to remind me? "And until that's rectified, I can't do this anymore." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, willing myself that I wouldn't cry because grown men shouldn't cry, I listened as her breaking heart broke my own. "I _won't _do this anymore. I won't step on a burning bridge."

And then I thought of the irony of it all; I was the reason she was upset. She was the reason I was upset…Cam was the person in middle of it all… she was the reason we were both upset. After a minute I heard the beeping of the phone, indicating to me that she had hung up. All I wanted to do was run to her and hold her, telling her that everything would be fine; but she had made it perfectly clear, no matter how much she wanted me there, she couldn't allow me there. So I just had to hang on to the past moments were she had confessed to me her love, while I did the only thing I knew to do.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment here with you _

**TBC**


End file.
